Accidents, Glomping, and Plain Pasta
by dobby'socks7
Summary: The Wammys and some old friends from Wammy's House are going on a trip to the Caribbean. Old friends and enemies are reunited; but can some hilarious accidents, lots of glomping, and plain pasta bring these two long-time eniemies together?
1. All Aboard!

All Aboard!

**Thanks for reading this everyone!!! Just to make this clear, I own NONE of the death note characters or the main jest of the plot. The plot and setting go to KatyLoveling thanks a million for creating the story that inspired this one!! I do however, own Molly and Jenn, as well as many of the scenes in this story…anyway ENJOY!!! **

Okay, ever get that thought that goes along the lines of; _what the bloody HELL am I doing here_?! Well if not, be grateful, and if so, we're on the same page here! So, here I was with my duffle and messenger bag stuffed with my all my art supplies, bathing suit, toiletries, Goth clothes, etc. And now, I was staring at my transportation, a shiny white yacht emblazoned with large, red letters that spelled out _Wammy's House_ quite plainly. I was here to meet up with my five best friends-no scratch that my _four_ best friends and one _incredible _prat- in the world for a vacation in the Caribbean. Now don't get me wrong, I was over-the-top _thrilled _to see all of my old friends from Wammy's House Orphanage, but I was more than a little apprehensive about the annoying, chocolate-addict, blonde that waited for me as well. I impatiently brushed some stray locks of my hair (bleached blonde, thanks to the summer sun) out of my hazel eyes with a fishnet gloved hand. Taking a deep breath, I walked up the plank (or whatever you call the ramp that leads to a boat) and onto the deck that would be my home for who knows how long. "Here goes nothing!"

As soon as I got onto the deck, I was hailed by a perky assistant dressed in a stark-white uniform that matched the color of the enormous boat we were on. "Your Molly right?" she crowed as I walked up to meet her. "Everyone else is already here! I'll take you downstairs to your room and let you get settled!" I nodded, quite at a loss for what to say and followed her. I let her take my duffle, but I refused point-blank to let her touch my messenger bag filled with all my art supplies and sketchbooks. "Sorry," I apologized to the shocked girl, "but I'd rather you didn't touch my art stuff, it's like my pet dog…you know-" She gave me a strange look that plainly said she didn't 'know,' but I was quite used to it by now. I mean call me crazy, but usually you come to expect that kind of stuff when wear black make-up, Dr. Marten lace-up combat boots, and striped stockings in June….or any other time of the year for that matter. You learn to shrug it off after awhile, and I now take it as a compliment. So in return, I gave her an impish smile of my own, "Shall we?"

When we finally reached my room, the girl said quickly "Everyone's up on the main deck, you may want to change into your bathing suit." Giving me one last look, she turned and ran. I smiled to myself, Goth girl uno, annoying yacht zippo. Sighing, I began unpacking my things, placing my art bag carefully against the bed pillows with utmost care. I wasn't kidding when I said it was my baby. Finally, I changed into my black bikini with the multi-colored hearts, dabbed some sunscreen on, and headed upstairs in the direction that the assistant had pointed. By now I was getting excited. The thought of seeing my closest friends that I hadn't seen in _forever_ was quickly over-shadowing my annoyance at the assistant girl and the fact that the world's largest jerk was within a one-mile radius of me.

See, I grew up at the Wammy's House for Gifted Children; an orphanage in Winchester that took in orphans with special talents. It was there that I got my education and excelled at what I loved best; art. I also met some _amazing_ friends, all of whom I would be seeing again today. This was quite a miracle as three of these friends (plus one jerk) had been involved in solving the mass-murder Kira case a year or two back. The fact that they've all made it out alive is something I'm grateful for everyday. By now, my black toenails had led me up to the main deck and were taking me towards the sound of laughing. Suddenly, a large _something_ with messy, brown hair came pelting at me and proceeded to lock me in a tackle hug that almost knocked me to the ground. "Molly!!!! It's you, you finally made it!!! I mean, we knew you'd be late, but seriously, this is _beyond_ late!!! And jeez, you're even taller than last time and your hair is so freaking _blonde_ and it's great to see you and-"

"Jenn, Jenn," I choked out, prying her fingers off my neck with difficulty, "it's great to see you too, but just like last time, I _do_ need to breath!" Jenn let go almost immediately and I was finally able to see her face clearly. She was tanner than she had been when I'd last seen her in January, but for the most part, she was the same old Jenn. Messy brown hair surrounded her face, her toes and fingernails were painted black like mine, and she wore a black bikini with pyramid studs around the waistband. Yep, same old Gothic Jenn! The only other difference was- "NO WAY!!!" I screeched, lunging forward and grabbing her left wrist. "NO WAY YOU GOT ENGAGED?! ENGAGED AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME?!"

"Surprise!" she yelled hugging me again. "We were waiting to tell you until we saw you today! You're not mad, are you?"

"Mad?! I can't be mad at you and L Jenn, just unbelievably happy for you!!!" We then started screeching like two-year olds, jumping up and down. "I missed you!!!"

"_You?! _I missed _you!!!" _

"No, I missed _you_ more!!!"

"Okay, okay we get it; you're both _really_ happy to see each other and missed each other a _lot_. Now, Molls, are you going to just scream with Jenn all day or say hi to us to?"

"L!" I cried flinging myself on one of my best friends, my other best friend's fiancé, and one of the best detectives in the _world_. "Congratulations, I can't believe you and Jenn are _finally_ engaged! Took you long enough!!! Man, it's great to see you, you look great and I missed you _tons_ and-"

"Okay, okay, shut-up _please_! " L said laughing himself now. "Let it be known to all that Molly glomps everything in sight and is incapable of shutting up when she see her friends for the first time in months!"

"Oh, _please_, like you all didn't miss my convulsive glomping and screeching like _hell_ while I was gone. Admit it, your lives were _borin_g!!!!" I shot back, smiling hugely and attempting to control my laughing with horrible failure. Stepping back, I looked over and saw Near smiling at me from among thousands of dominos that he had set up in an intricate pattern. "Near!" I cried racing forward in the most careful way possible. It didn't work. One of my toes brushed against a domino and they all came clattering down around us. When the noise had stopped, I carefully picked my way among the ruined masterpiece and knelt down to hug my friend. "_Whoops_." I said quietly looking at my friend with big puppy-dog eyes. "Sorry Near!"

"Same old Molly!" he laughed embracing me warmly. "Always in a hurry, doesn't watch where she's going, and gives big puppy dog eyes and hugs to make-up for it! I missed you a lot Molls!"

"Right back at cha'!" I said happily into his shoulder. Pulling back, my eyes came to rest on a tall, gangly red-head. His striped shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he wore tan cargo pants. Orange goggles covered the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen and his red bangs flopped down into his face. He held his game system in one hand and his arms were wide open with a huge smile on his face. "MATTY!!!" I screamed, jumping up and sprinting towards my best friend, scattering dominos as I went. When I reached him, I jumped on him and hugged him so hard that he stumbled backwards into the railing of the boat.

"Hey there Molls, long time, no see!" he laughed, hugging me back and ruffling my hair affectionately. "Easy on the glomping though, we don't need to fall over board when we just left!!!"

"Okay!" I agreed happily, pulling back and playfully tugging his bangs. "You quit smoking didn't you?!" I said excitedly looking up at him. It had always been my dream to get Matt to quit smoking, though in the past he had stubbornly refused to.

"Yep, I missed you so much that I decided to do that for you, especially because I didn't…know…how the case would turn out."

"You smell _much _better now, not all smoky!" I hugged Matty tightly once again, tears filling my eyes at his sudden words. "And you _did_ make it out okay, all of you did!"

"That's right," he said ruffling my hair just like he had always done back at Wammy's, "we all made it out and we're all together again.

I looked back at all of my friends smiling at me and felt tears welled in my eyes. "Yeah," I choked out, "we're all okay!"


	2. Whoops!

Whoops!

Once I had gotten over my embarrassing crying fest, everyone went down to the dining hall for lunch. Feeling like I hadn't eaten in days, I loaded up my plate, talking happily to my friends as we caught up with each other. "I hear we're going to get really good weather for our trip!" L said holding Jenn's hand as he spoke. Those two really _did_ make a great couple. It had been love at first sight. Their personalities had been so similar that they had automatically gone together and fit perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle. Of course, I'm not one to talk! My dating experiences have been tragic, with all of my guy friends being just that; friends and all my boyfriends being jerks who my friends chased away. Jenn was my best girl friend _ever_! There really were _no_ secrets between us; we just talked and trusted each other _that_ much! The closest guy friends I'd had in my life were the ones that were surrounding me today, and the one I felt the closest to out of all of them was Matty. Matt was something special. I felt like I could tell him _anything_ in the world, it had always been that way, and we both treasured that friendship; and that was all it was and all it needed to be. Whenever something was wrong, Matt was the first to know or find out and when something was _really_ wrong, it was Matty who held me when I cried. We both needed each other, but not in _that_ way and I was glad. It made it feel more permanent, like _nothing_ could come between us and I depended on that solid foundation like it was my life. If anything were to happen to Matty…God, I don't even want to think about it!!!

"Speaking of rain, where's Mello? Or did you guys just say that he was coming just to torture me for a week straight?"

"Torture you? Now what have I ever done to gain _that_ kind of reputation?" came a soft laugh from behind me. Slowly, I turned around, dreading what I would see when finished moving. Taking a deep breath, I saw the reason I'd been dreading this trip all week. Standing in front of me was a tall blonde, just as gangly as Matt but in a black shirt and jeans. A long scar ran the length of the left side of his face, and I was sure, the left half of his body. A chocolate bar held in one hand, he stood looking down at me with a smile on his face. "Hey Molls, it's been a while huh?"

"Hey Mello," I replied, and without thinking twice, I stomped on his foot with my heel, and ran for the deck, only stopping when I had reached the side of the boat. I clambered up onto the railing and started down at the white caps the boat was making below as we sailed onward. A few minutes later, Matt came up. Spotting me at the far end of the deck, he came up and stood next to me. "You're still taller than me!" I said in surprise as I stared at the gap between the top of my head and Matt's.

"Yeah, I grew a bit since I saw you last, huh?" Matt said smiling down at my amazed face. Back at Wammy's I'd been taller than Matty for the _longest_ time. It was only at the very end of our stay that he started growing past me. Matt took his hand-held game system from his pocket and turned it on.

"Yeah, I guess you did." I smiled contentedly and leaned against Matt's shoulder, watching him play his latest game. I sighed contentedly.

"What's up?" Matt asked looking over at me. Another thing I love about Matt, he doesn't pry. If you don't want to say something or he sees that you don't want to talk, he's content with just sitting with you until you're ready.

"It feels like we're back at Wammy's doesn't it?" I said looking up at him. "I mean, you're playing video games, I'm watching, soon you'll be explaining the whole thing to me so I can understand what's going on and I'll be asking too many questions. Plus, Mello's still annoying, and all of our friends are here, so it's kind of like a being at Wammy's where it's warm and we're on a boat.

Matt laughed. "Yeah I guess so! But Molls, you really should try to be nicer to Mello. I know you two didn't get along sometimes back at Wammy's, but he's a really nice guy and I think you should give him another chance. We've all changed."

"Oh _sure_," I said sarcastically, "if 'not getting along sometimes' involves him taking my favorite skirt and dying it _pink on picture day_!!!" I was practically screaming now, "I _**HATE**_ PINK!!!"

"Well, you did throw pasta in his face at dinner," Matt reasoned trying not to laugh too hard at the memory, "and stole his favorite pair of leather pants and hung them from your favorite climbing tree that no one else could figure out how to climb!"

"I gave them back!"

"_After_ you painted them every color of the rainbow!"

"Okay you've got a point, but he didn't go easy on my either!"

"I never said he did. Look, Molls, just _try_ to get along with Mells, okay? I know it would mean a lot to everyone else…especially me."

_Crap, he was giving me puppy-dog eyes. If anyone could do puppy-dog eyes better than me, was Matt!!!!_ "Fine, I'll…I'll…._try_ to be nicer to M-ell-o…but I will _not_ call him any of your stupid nicknames!!!"

Matt laughed at my miserable attempt to say Mello's name. "Okay good, I'm holding you to that one Molls. And Molly?"

"Hmm?"

"Being nice does not involve stamping on his foot, or stealing his chocolate!" Matt added as an afterthought, staring pointedly at my hands. I looked down at the chocolate bar I had swiped from Mello's pocket on my way out of the dining hall.

"Caught me, old habits die hard I'm afraid and Mello doesn't' seem up to scratch on catching me! Oh, okay Matty jeez I'll give it back you don't have to look at me like that! He has tons of chocolate anyway I'm sure it won't matter if I eat this bar-scratch that- it will matter but he can always get another bar!!! I'm sure L stocked up on _plenty_ of chocolate before we left!!! Oh alright, Matt, I'll be nice! But I'm only doing it for you and everyone else!"

"Sure Molls, sure!" Matt said, ruffling my hair and poking me good-naturedly in the stomach. I laughed and shoved him in the shoulder because in all our years at Wammy's House, I had _never_ been able to find a ticklish spot on Matt. Matt retaliated by placing his game system on a nearby table and tickling me full force causing me to scream and laugh; kicking and flailing as he continued to torture like he had back at the orphanage.

"Stop it Matty STOP!!!!!" I cried, as I kicked out in an attempt to stop my friend's hands. But Matt only dodged my feet and continued attacking me laughing my screams.

"What's going on, what's happening?" Everyone came running up the stairs and onto the deck to see what the commotion was, Mello in the lead. He had an icepack in his hand and his foot was swollen and red. _Good_. Unfortunately, my lack of concentration cost me. Matt, seeing an opening in my horrible defenses, lunged forward and tried to tickle me again. Out of pure luck, my foot connected with his stomach and he stumbled back with a loud '_Ooof!_' as his breath left him. While this was happening, the force of my kick knocked me off balance. I fell backwards, tumbled off the railing, and fell down towards the white caps below! The last thing I remembered was seeing Mello's stunned face full of fear as I tumbled head-over-heels over the railing. _Whoops_, I thought as my vision blurred and I sank down into the oncoming darkness.


	3. Ummmmm HUH!

Ummmmmmmmm _Huh?!_

The next thing I remember was a rather bothersome throbbing coming from my left shoulder. Blinking blearily, I noticed that I had been moved to my roomy cabin and that I was lying in bed. Suddenly, the past events all came back to me, along with a greater agony from my forearm. "Ow!" I moaned, grasping my shoulder tightly. Bad move. "YOW!!!" I screeched letting go immediately as my shoulder flared up, red and angry; with large, purple bruises everywhere. A soft laugh came from the corner of the room.

"_That_ was not one of your smartest moves there." Mello said, walking over from the shadows. "Actually, it's nothing compared to that little stunt you pulled back there." His blue eyes hardened as he said these words, making me shiver involuntarily.

"_That_" I replied angrily, wondering how my temper was already peaking, "was an accident and I didn't see you trying to do anything to help me either!"

Mello's eyes flashed dangerously as he stared down at me. "I'll have you know, that I was the one that actually caught you before you hit the water!" he spat looking as if he now regretted this decision greatly. "You're lucky I did anything after the little _welcome present_," he gestured at his foot, "you gave me! You're lucky that all you have is a bruise from when I grabbed your arm! You could have drowned, do you realized that?!"

It suddenly stuck me how right he was. I had blacked out before I was rescued. If Mello hadn't caught me…I shuddered at the thought.

Mello looked over me with calculating eyes. "You should get something to eat. If you still eat as much as you did back at Wammy's, you should be dying by now-it's a miracle you look like a stick instead of a house."

I ignored this comment and pulled the sheets back, preparing to jump out of bed and prove that I could get my own food, thank you very much! As soon as my feet hit the floor, my head spun sickeningly and I stumbled into Mello, gripping his forearms in the process. I felt a blush begin to creep into my cheeks, and, seeing Mello's smug expression, knew that he had noticed it too.

"Why don't you lie down," he said, gently lifting me back into bed, "and I'll get you some food."

I thought hard, trying to think up an escape; _some_ excuse I could use to keep him from getting me food and _taking care_ of me. I had decided that I would never let anyone take care of me or see my weaknesses when I arrived at Wammy's. I hated talking about my parents and I refused to feel like I needed someone to help me…except for Matty, but he was special. And I certainly didn't need my childhood enemy laughing in my face and smirking at me when I couldn't even stand up right. Unfortunately, I couldn't think of a single excuse. Seeing that he had cornered me, Mello smirked and sauntered out of the room, leaving me to grind my teeth angrily and wait for his return. When Mello reentered my room, he set down a bowl of plain pasta with butter parmesan cheese and garlic bread onto the bed next to me. Amazed at how unbelievably hungry I was, I began to wolf it all down.

Ten minutes later, I was done. Feeling shocked, looked up at Mello in amazement. "How did you remember my favorite way to eat pasta?!" I asked incredulously. My expression made him quirk a kind of crooked smile that made my pulse speed up.

"I remembered the time you were so sick that you couldn't get out of bed for a week. Matt stayed with you 24/7 and I remember coming to see how you were feeling and the first words out of your mouth before I'd even said hello were 'If you don't have plain pasta and garlic bread with you, then beat it!'" Mello's smile widened at my astounded face. "Your hair wasn't as blonde then," he said absentmindedly fiddling with a stray stand that fell across my face, "and you were shorter too. But you were just as determined and fiery and wild as you are today."

"Well, what did you expect me to day?! All you ever did was torture me, so what was I supposed to think seeing come into my bedroom when I was too sick to retaliate; that you were there to bring me pocky and a new black skirt to make up for the one you dyed pink?!" I asked incredulously, staring at him as though he'd lost his marbles.

"I believe you're forgetting that I only did that because you threw pasta at me the night before. It took me three hours to get all the tomato sauce out of my hair!" Before I could retaliate, he placed the stray lock of hair back behind my ear, sending tingles down my spine. Straightening up, Mello dropped a bar of chocolate on the bed. "Here, the other bar you took from me fell when I caught you." Stroking my hair so quickly I wasn't sure if I'd imagined it, Mello turned and left the room, leaving me with one coherent thought in my head: _Huh?!_

Top of Form


	4. Land, Coffee, and Disasterous Drinks

Land, Coffee, and Disastrous Drinks

The next day, I woke up feeling much better than the day before. Though my arm still ached, it wasn't throbbing _nearly_ as bad as it had yesterday and I could walk without getting dizzy and falling all over the place...or all over _someone_. No, I refused to think about what had happened yesterday between Mello and me. That's what he wanted, to confuse me so that I wouldn't be ready for his next way to torture me! I had decided that it was best to just forget what had happened and move on by just saying that I wasn't thinking straight after my fall. After taking a shower, getting dressed in my usual Gothic ensemble, and applying my black make-up, I realized that we were anchored outside a port in the Caribbean! Without thinking, I raced up stairs bare-foot (paying the consequences when I stubbed my toe on the stairs) and ran smack into the annoying assistant from the day before. "We're here!" I said gleefully, forgetting my annoyance from the day before. My feeling of general love towards everyone and everything quickly disappeared when the assistant proceeded to stare me up and down and then look at me as if I were crazy.

"Yes, I suppose we have…" she said slowly. "Do you mind me asking _what_ you're wearing?"

I looked down at my tattered jean shorts and black t-shirt emblazoned with the My Chemical Romance logo and a black-clad girl staring morosely back at me with combat boots, a black dress and striped socks. "Oh, My Chemical Romance; it's my favorite band," I exclaimed seeing the girls eyebrows shoot up in amazement, "and that's Regret. She's one of their logos from The Black Parade!"

"She looks just like you."

"Thanks!" I said cheerfully, making sure to bump into the girl as I skipped by. I bounded into the dining hall, expecting to see my friends, but no one was around. Skidding to a halt so that I wouldn't crash into the pastry table, I pivoted and raced up to the main deck, once again slamming my toe into the stairs (I _really_ needed to watch those things!) and spotted Matt facing away from me on the other side of the deck. Picking up as much speed as I could, I sprinted towards Matty, leaped into the air, and landed piggy-back style on his back. Except, Matt seemed to have blonde hair this morning, was eating a chocolate bar, and was wearing a black vest and leather pants…_whoops. _We both flew backwards and crashed to the deck with me landing on top of a very shocked Mello's chest.

"What the _HELL_," yelled Mello, (his shock seemed to wearing off and was being replaced by anger) "has gotten into you?! First you go free-falling _off_ the boat, and now you tackle me and send us both crashing down to the ground!!! Are you _trying_ to kill yourself, because let me tell you, if your last stunts didn't work out I'd be happy to help you!!!"

Normally I'd have snarled right back in his face and spit some nasty come-back at him, but this was just too _hilarious_. I had knocked Mello clean off his feet and he was now threatening to kill me, while _I_ was the one sitting on top of his chest, rather shocked to be staring at cold blue eyes and blonde hair instead of warm green eyes and red hair. I swear I really _did_ try to hold it in for Mello's sake (I mean my the poor guy _must_ have been pissed that I'd managed to get the better of him…_again_) but I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing! Ignoring the shocked look on the blonde's face, I continued to laugh until I couldn't sit up straight anymore and was forced to roll off of Mello's chest, clutching my sides and wheezing for breath, while tears of mirth streamed down my face. This went on for about five minutes, until an ice-cold bucket of water was dumped over my head. Sputtering and choking, I sat bolt-upright, staring at the enormous smirk spreading across Mello's face.

"You-you-" I said, attempting to shake my wet hair out of my eyes, "what was _that_ for?!"

"Well, it looked like you were about to pass out from lack of oxygen," he said his smirk growing even wider as he took in my disheveled form, "I had to do _something_ or your death would be on my consciousness for a _very_ long time knowing how you never shut-up!"

Deciding that it would be a good idea to get off of the deck floor, I jumped up and promptly slipped in the puddle of water I'd been sitting in and fell down. "Ow!" I cried as I slammed back into the deck floor. At this, Mello burst out laughing. Eventually, he slumped down next to me, wheezing for breath and staring at me with lively blue eyes.

"The…look on...your face! You should have seen it!" he gasped, sitting up and shaking his head.

"Humph!" I sat stood up and marched over to the table behind us. Grabbing someone's coffee mug (probably L's since there seemed to be a large pile of sugar at the bottom) and upturned it over the laughing blonde's head. Without waiting to see his reaction, I turned on my heel and stomped downstairs, trailing water as I went.

"Meet me back up here when you're done drying off!" Mello called after me as I continued to stomp downstairs towards my cabin. "We're meeting everyone in town and we have to take a boat to get to shore!"

Twenty minutes later, I returned back to the main deck, clad in new jean shorts, an Emily the Strange T-shirt, and black flip-flops. Mello had also changed into a new black vest and black pants. "When did everyone leave?" I asked, trying to sound like I was still mad at him.

"About fifteen minutes before you tried to glomp me to death, we're meeting them at noon at a coffee shack."

"How do we know which coffee shack to meet them at?"

"They said they'll be outside looking for us, so we're bound to run into them eventually." Mello said shrugging.

"Wait a second," I said staring at him as if he had lost a few marbles when I knocked him down, "it's only ten! What are we supposed to do for two hours, play _hop-scotch_?!"

At this, Mello laughed, his blue eyes dancing in a way I'd never known was possible. "Well, Matt suggested that we spend some time together and work on 'getting to know each other better.' He seemed to be under the impression that all our years of cat-and-dog fighting at Wammy's never gave us a chance to get to know a lot about each other."

I groaned. "Sounds exactly like Matt," I said rolling my eyes, " bet he didn't even _consider_ the possibility that only knowing that pasta sauce clashes _horribly_ with your hair is enough 'getting to know each other' for me!"

"Well," Mello said looking down at me with an amused expression (it suddenly struck me how freaking _tall_ he'd gotten since I'd last seen him), "Matt also mentioned that you'd _promised_ to be nice to me, and that he was holding you to that promise!"

"I said I'd _try_" I explained hotly, crossing my arms and glaring, "I never said that I would definitely be nicer to you!"

"Hmmm…well I suppose I'm just going to have to live with that for now!" Mello said cheerfully, flipping one of my blonde pigtails as he spoke. Without waiting for a response, he scooped me up into his arms and proceeded to jump over the boat's railing towards a tiny motorboat below; with me screaming the whole way down.


End file.
